


Cerise's First day of School

by Chromite



Series: Stories of Comfy Pearl [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Children, Kindergarten, Painting, School, playground, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Cerise goes to school and makes quite the impression on her teacher on the first day.





	Cerise's First day of School

>Comfy Pearl and Anon smiled nervously as they pulled up to the school building in a red minivan. Comfy Pearl turned in the passenger seat to look back upon her daughter Cerise, buckled in to her cute green booster seat, her green eyes wide with excitement and wonder, her short red hair framed by a cute green headband with a bow on top, her peach skin showing from under her red short sleeved shirt and her blue overalls, tiny red sneakers on her little feet. Cerise kicked her legs excitedly as Anon got out of the car and opened the driver side door to unbuckle his daughter.  
>"Do you have everything Cerise? Lunchbox, pencils, emergency band-aids?" Comfy Pearl asked her daughter in a nervous tone.  
>Cerise smiled widely. "Yes mommy! I have all the things you packed in my bag!" She pointed excitedly at her Crying Breakfast Friends backpack, sitting in the seat next to her booster seat as her father undid the last buckle. Cerise grabs her backpack and waves at her parents. "Bye mommy! Bye daddy!"  
>"Have a good day at school!" Both parents say in unison, as they watch her walk up the sidewalk towards the elementary school's entrance.  
>Comfy Pearl turns to her husband as he gets back into the vehicle. "Do you think she'll be okay dear?"  
>"I'm sure she'll be fine honey. Come on, let's get to work, we'll see her again soon."  
\-------  
>Cerise smiled as she sat down upon the carpet in the classroom. She bounced her legs nervously as she waited for her teacher to arrive in the classroom. She smiled as a young boy sat next to her, his pale skin peeking out from underneath a blue short sleeve shirt and black shorts, short brown hair resting messily on his head and covering his eyes. "Hi, my name's Cerise. What's your name?"  
>"My name is Akira." the young boy fidgeted a bit. "I'm a bit scared. Are you scared too?"  
>Cerise smiled widely as she shook her head. "Nope! Daddy told me he had fun when he went to school. Mommy didn't tell me about her school though."  
>"Not even a little bit scared?" Akira looked at the confident Cerise.  
>"Not even a little bit!" Cerise beamed proudly.  
>"Wish I felt like you did. Must be nice." the young boy fidgeted more as he saw the teacher standing at the front of the room, looking down at all her new students.  
>"Alright children, settle down!" The teacher spoke in a loud but gentle tone. The children stopped talking and looked at her. "My name is Mrs. Flowers. I'll be your Kindergarten teacher for the year. My assistant teacher is out sick, you'll meet Mr. Davis tomorrow. Today, we'll do some painting, then it's off to recess for play time, we'll come back in so you can eat while I read a picture book to you, and then we'll finish the day with some counting. Does that sound good?"  
>The classroom of children chimed out, a chorus of "Yes Mrs. Flowers." filled the room.  
>"Splendid! The paint and brushes are on the table, but don't be afraid to use your fingers if you feel more comfortable with that!"  
>The kids rushed towards the tables, Cerise herself breaking into a run. She found herself first at the tables, despite being the furthest one away.  
>She called out to the boy that had been sitting next to her. "Come on Akira, you can sit here, next to me!"  
>The boy meekly whispered a reply. "O-oh, okay. Thanks." He sat down cautiously at the table next to Cerise.  
>The other children eagerly stuck their fingers into the paint and began slathering it along the paper in front of themselves. Akira sat in indecision, staring at the page and wondering what to make.  
>Cerise hummed to herself as she picked up one of the brushes on the table and began gently applying the paint to the page, moving the brush in long, slow strokes. The young boy watched her paint with awe in his eyes, before deciding he's try to do what she was doing.  
>His hand shook a bit as he tried to run the brush along the page. Cerise giggled a bit as she sat her brush down. "Here, hold it like this." She adjusted the brush in the young boy's hand. His hand stopped shaking as Cerise moved the brush into a better position.  
>Akira looked at her in wonder. "Thanks. Where did you learn how to do this?"  
>"Mommy showed me! She likes to paint and draw. She makes pretty things when she paints. She said I might be as good as her someday!" Cerise beamed proudly, a wide smile on her face. The pair continued to work their brushes as the other children around them continued to paint with their fingers.  
>After a while, the teacher walked over to the art tables. "Okay class! Let's see what you've done." The children lined up, Cerise and Akira standing at the back of the line.  
>The teacher smiled widely as she looked upon each student's painting. "Very good Hannah! Nice enthusiasm Jake! Wonderful colors Theo!" Mrs. Flowers praised every single painting she saw, filling her class with confidence.  
>She came upon the last two students in the line, Cerise and Akira. The boy showed the teacher his painting. Instead of the large paint blotches the other students had made, his was a small brown oval with four legs and a tail. "Oh, nice brush strokes! Is it a dog?"  
>The young boy smiled. "It is a dog, you could tell?"  
>"I could! Excellent work Akira." the boy carried his picture proudly as he moved to stand with the other students. "What did you make, Cerise?"  
>"See for yourself! Is it pretty?" Cerise passed her painting over to the teacher.  
>"Oh. Oh wow. Cerise, you made this? It's lovely." The teacher stared at the scene on the page, a lovely sunset sinking below a green hill. The brush strokes were still wavy and uneven, but the teacher could see true skill in the work before her.  
>"I did! I still have a bit to go before I can get it to look like mommy's."  
>The teacher placed her hand on Cerise's shoulder. "It's really nice Cerise. Don't worry about comparing it to someone else's work, you keep doing what you're doing now and I'm sure you'll get there."  
>The teacher cleared her throat as Cerise made her way over towards the other students. "Alright class, time for recess!"  
>The children laughed and smiled as they hurried out the door and towards the playground.  
\-------  
>Cerise's eyes widened as she arrived on the playground behind her fellow students. Large blue swings stood at the end of the playground, eighteen seats available for kids to sit and swing in. A bright yellow slide sat a distance away from the swing, a tall ladder leading to the top. Next to that, a fort with multiple levels and activities built into it rested, some kids were already playing tic tac toe on the built in spin board, others were climbing a simplified rock wall to the top. Seesaws sat on the other end of the playground, a set of nine spread out for the children to enjoy.  
>Cerise smiled as she rushed over to the swings, sitting down at the end closest to the building. She began kicking her feet, the air moving her hair back and forward as she moved forward and backwards in the swing. She laughed and giggled at the sensation of weightlessness filling her body as she swung higher and stayed in the air longer.  
>Her laughter faded as she caught sight of a larger kid hovering over one of her classmates near the fort. She could see the other kid shaking in fear as she reached into her pockets.  
>"Hey! Leave her alone!" Cerise yelled out as she jumped off the swing at the apex of her forward motion. The older student and the young girl looked towards the source of the voice, seeing an empty swing still moving back and forward.  
>Cerise called out "Up here, meanie!" The boy and the girl looked up, their eyes widening as Cerise floated gently down towards the ground.  
>She pointed a finger at the larger boy accusingly. "What are you doing?! I thought kids were nice to each other here!"  
>The boy sneered at Cerise. "Get lost you floating freak, or I'll take your lunch money too!"  
>"I said leave her alone!" Cerise fumed as she raised her voice at the boy.  
>"Tch, trying to be a hero huh? Fine, you asked for it freak!" The boy swung his right fist towards Cerise.  
>His eyes widened as Cerise reflexively caught the boy's punch in her left hand, bringing his motion to a dead halt. The boy stood dumbfounded as Cerise released his fist and shoved him with both her hands.  
>The boy screamed out as he flew back a few feet and landed on his butt. Cerise brought her hands up to her mouth in shock as she gasped. "Oops. I-I didn't mean to push him so hard. Wait, how did I push him that hard?" She looked at her arms in confusion as a few teachers rushed over.  
\-------  
>Comfy Pearl walked into the classroom to pick up her daughter at the end of the school day, an annoyed expression on her face as she looked the teacher in her eyes. "I got your call Mrs. Flowers. You said you needed to talk to me?"  
>Cerise fidgeted as the teacher sighed. "So you're her mother? Yes, I do. It's about your daughter. I'll start with the bad part first. Your daughter got into a fight today."  
>"Cerise! What were you thinking young lady?!" Comfy Pearl's tone was stern, her face serious as she looked upon her daughter.  
>"I'm sorry mommy. Some kid was being mean to a kid in my class, I wanted to stop it. I didn't mean to push him that hard, honest!"  
>Comfy Pearl's face softened a bit. "So she was protecting another student?"  
>"She was, but it's still bad behavior. She sent the boy flying a few feet back with her shove. As bad as he is, we can't have students getting hurt."  
>"A few feet? Oh no." Comfy Pearl looked at her daughter in concern. "I think I know why her push was so strong. Mrs. Flowers. Can we get to the good news first, before I explain?"  
>Mrs. Flowers smiled. "Sure, they might be related, actually." the teacher pulled out Cerise's painting from the start of the day. "Your daughter is quite gifted with a brush and paints. She said she learned from you. She could become really good if she keeps practicing her painting."  
>Comfy Pearl's eyes teared up a bit upon seeing her daughter's painting of a sunset. "Oh sweety, it's lovely. You learned how to do that just from watching me?"  
>"I did mommy! Are you proud of me?"  
>"Mommy is very proud of your art!" she picked her daughter up and held her close in her arms.  
>The teacher cleared her throat. "You promised me an explanation. Care to share that now?"  
>Comfy Pearl blushed as she sat her daughter down. "Right, of course. Cerise, you should listen to this too."  
>Comfy Pearl sighed before she pulled her shirt down a bit, revealing her gem. "Truth is, I'm a gem, a Pearl. We're a race of what you'd call aliens. Gems typically have powers and natural gifts that come from their gemstone."  
>She knelt down as she looked at her daughter in the eyes. "Cerise, even though you don't have a gemstone, I think you inherited some of my abilities and talents. In the future, you'll need to be careful with how hard you push and hold things."  
>She stood up and looked the teacher in the eyes. "Even as a Pearl, my strength is far above the average human's. I'll do my best to teach my daughter to control hers, I promise."  
>Mrs. Flowers rubbed her forehead and sighed. "I hope you can teach her fast, for her sake. I'd hate for her to accidentally hurt a friend."  
>Comfy Pearl smiled at her daughter. "Come on sweety, let's go home. Mommy has a lot to show you."  
>"Okay mommy. See you tomorrow Mrs. Flowers!"  
>Cerise waved to her teacher as she and her mother exited the room. The teacher laid her head upon her desk and sighed wearily. "What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
